<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Mocha and Cream~ by EliGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057936">Like Mocha and Cream~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliGreen/pseuds/EliGreen'>EliGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliGreen/pseuds/EliGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is a barista, George has a caffeine addiction. What can I say? It’s love at first mocha with two shots of caramel and extra whip cream plus chocolate drizzle on top.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is also on my tumblr: @eligr33n<br/>Follow me<br/>On Twitter. I dare you. @eligreenlight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 6pm, the most thrilling hour of Dream’s day, but as the door opened, he faintly heard the small golden bell that hung atop ring. Dream looked up from his bench of mismatched coffee cups and assorted clothes and turned his head to look behind him at what indicated a new.. or not so new customer.</p><p>George’s deep brown eyes skimmed along the small cafe’s walls, they were painted a delightfully lacking cream, but to compensate the quaint area held windows that sat on the left and front sides of the small shop, he then continued to look at the bar which sat at the left end of the shop it was crafted out of a pure spruce, which thus fit in with the rest of the shop that sat before him. To his right he noticed the wall lined with low rising seats, from edge to edge the cushiony dull black padding was placed upon a wooden base, decorated with dark green and muted blue throw pillows for a backing against the harsh brown brick wall, but with seats comes tables and so happened to be made out of once again a spruce, only two semi-medium tables sat in front of the seats that were bestowed upon such, they were short in width but long in length. Seeing to the other side he saw which was the normal seating arrangements is that three tables lined along the window edge, three seats to each with mis-matched metal chairs; accompanied by cushions - of which were the same colour variant as the throw pillows to his direct left.</p><p>Taking it all in George is reminded of how much he liked it, well of how he loved it. Many times had he been there it didn’t stray to make him feel at home, from the warm lighting to the kind atmosphere of the place nothing made him enjoy it more, just like how he enjoyed seeing with the cute blonde barista- but that doesn’t matter.</p><p>“Uh..hey? I’ll take th-“ George queried as he looked down at the menu not even looking to the barista yet, he needed to know if they raised the price on extra caramel - last time they did and it almost broke the bank for him</p><p>“The mocha? with two shots of caramel and extra whip cream plus chocolate drizzle on top?” The unknown tender piped in</p><p>“Oh yeah that’s the one! Wait Dream?”<br/>
“Yes dumbass, obviously it’s me everyone’s favorite, and cutest barista boy there is” Dream replied as he bashfully grinned ear to ear, finding his ‘friend’s’ ignorance to what was happening in front of him quite funny, placing his elbows atop the counter he locks eyes with George</p><p>George brings his arms to the counter alongside Dream mimicking his position “Stalker.”<br/>
“What? Me? A stalker? Say’s the one who comes here to see me everyday!” Dream leaning further into the counter, places the back of his hand to his head lightly lolling it backwards “This is utter slander I say! Slander!” He proclaims with a smile to his lips, returning his hands back to their original state, but not moving any the less backwards</p><p>“You work here Clay-“ George chimes, “You can’t deny the truth, obviously you can’t get enough of me and my coffee order”<br/>
“And what if that was why? But also you live twenty minutes away Gogy, that’s pretty far if you ask me~” Dream is slowly becoming closer, the counter top was not long enough for him to be a considerably safe distance from George’s face if he continued</p><p>“First off, not my point.” He huffs, slightly flushed from his remark, “Second how in prime’s name do you know that”<br/>
“Um.. I dunno man maybe because you took me back to your apartment once?”<br/>
“Shut up you make it sound like we fucked”<br/>
“You wish we did” Dream interjects</p><p>In a sudden burst of embarrassment George spurts out “Go fuck yourself that’s completely stupid, you’re dumb” His cheeks glow a bright red, taken a back from such a comment</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re blushing” Dream cooed, slowly ringing himself further in. Both him and George are leaning against the counter already giving them both a closer distance, but Dream’s slow incline is making the gap close</p><p>George pulls back adjusting his hoodie “I am so not, it’s hot is here”<br/>
“It’s hot in hereee, oh no george whatever shall we do in this -70 degree heat, my my~”<br/>
“I hate you” He pulls on the strings of his sage hoodie, letting go he moves his right hand towards the over the shoulder bag that sat across his chest resting on his right hip</p><p>“Love you more my prince” Dream said, as he then moved from leaning on his counter to the black coffee machine, slowly whipping up George’s feverously sweet drink.</p><p>They exchanged banter back and forth some flirty some not, discussing the small things though out their day, telling one and other about how their set up’s are going and what they plan on adding. Not a soul in sight were in the shop at the great hour of 7:43pm. Only the few that worked the night shift came though to help strive on with their lasting hours of work.</p><p>George stayed, it was like a small tradition. Each night he’d stay with Dream to help out, it had only started a year back after his maybe 3rd month of going to said shop, him and Dream had grown close over their fondness to gaming and such and one day George had found himself with Dream sitting on the top of the bar, it was 8pm and they had realized how time had gone by since his 6 o’clock arrival. Dream then had to tell him that packing up had to begin so George as the so giving guy he is made sure to help do so, and it definitely wasn’t for.. any other reason. And not as if that every moment he spent with his new friend he found himself wanting to run his fingers through said friends hair or that he wanted to hold onto him and not let go or maybe it could’ve been the fact that every time George looked into his eyes he couldn’t help but want the hold Dream’s face cup it in his hand and tilt his head to fit with his, that he would think about the way Dreams head would turn and move in slowly, closing eyes so their lips could meet one and other in a battle of romance and ever growing lust for one and other. George thought of how he would move one hand across his waist and the other to the back of Dream’s neck, how Dream's read would roll back... But George left those thoughts in box, a box left in lock and key, the type of lock and key not even blot cutters could cut, but maybe what could open it was a blonde boy and his charm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee Creamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to google places in London please T-T. So please excuse me if Whitehall isn’t that great- also the song referenced is called, More Then Friends - Aidan Bissett<br/>Please listen to it! It’s so poggg :DD<br/>Also im so sorry for how short this is, it just seemed to end short ToT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After George took his leave bidding Dream goodbye for the night he ran a hand though his hair, sighing, he headed towards his small apartment north of Dream’s quaint shop.</p><p>The walk was brisk, a mere twenty minutes to find his way home along the twisting and turning streets, passing by lonesome folk and few blissed couples.

 George was enamoured by the view of each couple he bypassed. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been in a relationship or that he was particularly lonely he just happened to still find himself jealous of each, wondering if he to could experience such again.

 At that he shooed away the thought, bringing himself to focus on the music in his ears and the path pressed to his feet.</p><p>-</p><p>George finally arrived home, unlocking the door with a faint click he slipped off his shoes and headed towards his kitchen. Frankly He didn’t find much interest in his living space, his one bedroom, one bathroom and small living space was more then bland but it did the job. 

Maybe that’s why he found himself always coming back to the café along Whitehall.</p><p>Opening the fridge he skimmed the shelves, nothing. 


 “Oh fuck me” George was completely out of food, unless he wanted to eat cat food he’d be dammed, to which, he is.</p><p>Reaching for his back pocket he searches for his phone. “Nope, this isn’t happening” his phone wasn’t there, and he knew <em>exactly</em> where it was.</p><p>-</p><p>Dream hummed to the faint music playing in the background as he swept the floors. Throwing in a light spin from time to time bringing his feet the slide across the wooden floor. Placing his broom to the bench, he walks over to the sink inside of the coffee nook, picking up a clothe he runs it under lukewarm water.</p><p>His feet led him to the counter top, wiping down whatever germs that laid upon it away. The song playing on the radio enlightened him, it was George’s, it was his, his favourite song. </p><p>Dream reminisced, he remembered how George lightly jumped up and down in anticipation waiting to show him, ghosting his fingers over the play button. Dream smiled.</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause girl why won’t you take it with me now’ </em>
</p><p>Dream’s hands followed along the wood grain</p><p>
  <em>‘And girl lets be more then friends starting now’</em>
</p><p>He always admired George, loving his smile, laugh, they way when he would absentmindedly flirt with him would make him flare up in a flourish of red hues. Dream adored him, it was a friend thing of course.</p><p>The lingering touches, each hug spanning for more time then thought needed, only wanting to find the other in their presence for longer, they found comfort in each other, they found a love; more then friends or family would. It was a sacred bond, hearts and hands intertwined. But, little to even themselves, they had no idea. Hopelessly enamoured by the other but still unaware of the burning feelings bubbling inside of themselves.</p><p>It was just like George’s coffee, hot, intense and most of all sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>